A typical known solution is based on the spacing of the tilt-resisting springs being adjusted by axial movement of the springs. Such a solution has been found to have operational drawbacks for a chair user, as the necessary biasing of the springs to provide sufficient spring resistance in a neutral position (centre position) dictates that the chair seat must be tilted, and especially because of the location of the control unit for the user, i.e., on the underside, must be tilted vigorously backwards or forwards in order to release the springs for movement
Because a tilting fitting, especially of the type which should be tiltable both forwards and backwards, is required to be compact, there are limited possibilities for fixing the desired tilting position, if the number of positions is to exceed one. This is partly because the tilt-resisting springs occupy a major volume of the tilting fitting, and in particular if the springs are positionable relative to one another or adjustable in another way.